


The Power Of Glasses

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec with glasses, Boss/secretary roleplay, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It is the day that Magnus finds out he has a thing for Alec wearing glasses... which also gives him very interesting ideas for a hot roleplay!





	The Power Of Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> IT FINALLY HAPPENED, KATYA, GLASSES AND ALEC FINALLY STARTED GETTING ALONG AND THUS THIS WAS BORN!!  
> Thank you for the idea and I hope you enjoy this ^^  
> Love ya <3

Magnus happily portalled himself over to the loft, finally home and couldn't wait to see his precious boyfriend, who he could hear from the bedroom and a little smile spread across his face. Oh, just what was Alexander doing in there? More research was needed, so Magnus slowly creeped over to the bedroom and peeked inside, but then clicked with his tongue, because he couldn't see what Alec was doing. He was turned away from him, showing him his back, but he was looking himself in the mirror and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. Now he was even more curious and he then slowly perked up, trying to see better what Alec was doing, but he still couldn't actually see what Alexander was up to, so he pouted and frowned.

“Hmm,” hummed Alec as he was looking himself in the mirror. So, he and Izzy had been shopping when something caught his attention. What caught his attention were glasses, which were supposed to be worn just like a fashion statement, they were without prescription. Kind of funny in Alec’s opinion… why would Mundanes invent such a silly fashion trend? That was until Izzy made try them on and he found out that maybe Mundanes were actually right about this, because with glasses he looked quite… fine!

Not just fine, but also they gave him the appearance of smart, bookish type, which Alec quite liked and he then fixed his hair a little bit as he couldn’t stop staring at himself. He then made a pout and a frown, but then he started giggling, because he found the faces he was doing silly, but it still amused him. He wondered what Magnus would think about this silly fashion trend and he then leaned back a little bit and fixed the glasses and then grinned. Ah, yes, _now_ he looked like an intelligent Head of the Institute. Yes, yes!

“Suppose they give me a bookish type,” said Alec, who was now talking to himself and Magnus’ frown was growing as he cocked his head to the side, but then finally decided that his curiosity had reached its peak and he quickly opened the door, thus making Alec know that he was there. Alec smiled up to his ears when he heard Magnus, but he didn’t look around. Not quite yet. “Magnus, you’re back!” said Alec happily and Magnus nodded, but then pouted, because Alec was still looking away.

“Yes,” said Magnus and grinned. “What are you up to, Alexander?” asked Magnus and then his eyes widened. “Have you been going through my makeup again?” he then asked, because he remembered of the day that he caught Alexander experimenting with his makeup. He was such an adorable mess. Alec rolled his eyes and then shook his head.

“No,” said Alec and then grinned. “But I do have a little… surprise for you,” said Alec and Magnus was quite intrigued by that.

“Oh?” asked Magnus. “Do tell!” he then exclaimed and Alec grinned when he heard the excitement in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Patience,” said Alec and Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Say, Magnus,” he said and Magnus was only listening him, Alec feeling his eyes on him even though he was turned away from him. “How would you feel about me wearing glasses?” asked Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Alec + glasses?! He hadn’t even thought about that, actually. Why would Alexander be needing glasses, anyway? He was a Shadowhunter, even if something happened, the runes would be probably enough to heal him and… _did something happen to his boyfriend while he was away?_

“Alexander, did you get hurt?” asked Magnus in panic and Alec only shook his head.

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” said Alec and then heard Magnus sighing in relief behind him. “Just, I was shopping with Izzy, yeah?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “And I found _these,_ ” he said, turning around and Magnus finally understood what Alec meant. Magnus narrowed his eyes when he saw Alexander with the glasses, with big black frames and he blinked a few times as he was taking everything in.

_Oh wow!_

Magnus didn’t know, but he was drooling at the sight. Alexander with glasses had never crossed his mind, but now that he had seen such a sight, Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about how good Alec looked in those. Not just good, but _hella_ good. He looked smoking hot. Did Magnus have a thing for glasses? Not until now and he pressed his lips together as Alec was flushing a little bit as he didn’t know whether Magnus liked what he saw or not. He was very quiet, which was very unlike him, but Magnus was lost for words. He was speechless. It should be _illegal_ to look as good as Alec did at the moment and he cleared his throat.

“Magnus?” asked Alec and then felt his heart fastening a little bit and he then looked away. Okay, maybe Magnus didn’t like them. Alec reached up with his hands to take off the glasses, but as soon as he was about to do that, Magnus snapped and just shook his head.

“Oh, don’t take them off, Alexander,” said Magnus, his voice low and he then cleared his throat, pressing his lips together as he still couldn’t tear his eyes away from Alec, who was now shyly smiling. So he guesses that Magnus liked what he saw after all. A bit too much as it seemed, too, because he still didn’t know how talking worked. “Wow, it should be illegal to look as good as you look now,” muttered Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks heating up.

“Y-you think so?” stammered Alec and then looked down. “I think so too, I think I look smart with them,” he then carried on his rambling and Magnus was just nodding, but wasn’t listening at all. He was completely lost in his own little fantasy; of him being the boss and Alec being his sexy secretary, tongue running over his lower lip. Maybe they should give roleplaying a try, huh? Alexander would probably be game, no?

“You look so good,” whispered Magnus, who was still just drooling and then stepped closer to him, Alec’s little smile growing and he then grinned when he noticed the hungry look in Magnus’ eyes as he was then secretly thanking Isabelle for talking him into trying those out. “I mean damn,” whispered Magnus and then without any warning grabbed the collar of Alec’s shirt and crushed their lips together, Alec letting out a small gasp of surprise, but he soon recovered and was smiling into their kiss when he felt Magnus deepening it immediately, slowly licking himself inside of Alec’s hot lips and then both moaned in unison, Magnus slowly pulling away and Alec was smiling.

“Oh, wow, you really like what you see,” teased Alec and winked, Magnus nodding and he then his thoughts wandered off to his office that was just a few steps away, clearing his throat. “What’s on your mind?” asked Alec curiously and Magnus gave him a little smirk.

“Oh, there’s a lot on my mind right now,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and gently grazed his lips with his own again as he was pressing Alexander against the wall then. “Wanna hear it out loud?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“By the Angel,” said Alec and took in a deep breath. “Please, yes.”

Magnus grinned. “Up for a little roleplay in my office?” asked Magnus and Alec felt shivers running up his spine. Alec and Magnus had tried roleplaying before and Alec found it to be quite a turn on. As the hunter nodded, Magnus leaned closer to Alec’s ear to tell him just how his fantasy looked like. “How about,” he whispered as his hot breath was tickling against Alec’s earlobe and the hunter let out a little hitched breath, but managed to keep it together as he licked across his lower lip. “I’d be your hot and sassy boss and you’d be my… shy, hot secretary, working under me,” he then added and Alec shuddered. Magnus got all of that just after seeing him in glasses? Wow, he had to hand it to him, that he was-

“God yes,” whispered Alec back and grabbed Magnus then, crushing their lips together, Magnus letting out a little chuckle and then allowed Alec to lead the kiss, turning them around and he gasped as he was pressed against the wall as Alec spun them around. “How about,” carried Alec on, his voice almost unrecognisable. It was much lower, raw, thick with need and hunger… “How about this shy secretary,” said Alec and licked over Magnus’ neck. “Turns you over and fucks you hard against the desk?” asked Alec and Magnus took in a sharp breath. Oh, that wounded wonderful.

“Mm-hmm, I’d like that,” said Magnus and Alec grinned, lips locked as they somehow managed to make it to Magnus’ office, stumbling across the loft, giggles and gasps being heard on their way, knocking a few things off the shelves and off the walls. But it didn’t matter, they were both far too gone into their fantasy, Magnus breaking off their kiss and gently pressed a hand against Alec’s chest and gently pushed him away.

“Magnus-”

“It’s Mr Bane,” whispered Magnus and Alec gasped.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped as he couldn’t help but to kiss Magnus again and the warlock was slowly losing the will power. He was _this_ close to calling the whole roleplay thing over and just have Alexander take him and do him right on his desk. But he managed to cool his head off as much as he could and he quickly went over to the desk, sitting down and he then put on a poke face, Alec narrowing his eyes, but Magnus was already into the role.

“So, Mr Lightwood,” said Magnus and winked, Alec taking in a deep breath as he fixed his glasses that looked all wonky on him from all the kissing. Magnus shuddered when he looked at Alec again and then forced himself to look away. “What brings you to my office? You must be very quick, I have a meeting coming up,” said Magnus and Alec flushed. Ah, crap, he was never good at the roleplay to be honest.

“I’m here to talk about… my raise, sir,” said Alec, who quickly adapted to his new role as the secretary and he saw a little twinkle in Magnus’ eyes, who hummed and signed him to come closer.

“A raise?” asked Magnus and then clicked with his tongue. “And what exactly made you think that you deserve that raise, Lightwood?”

“Well,” said Alec and smiled. “I spent so many hours working _under_ you. All of those _hard_ hours that I put into my work… always work with such profound and _lengthy_ … something,” said Alec, breaking the character and Magnus snorted. Alec was adorable. Alec felt dumb, but cleared his throat and carried on. “How about it, sir?” asked Alec and Magnus grinned when he heard that. Ah, there really was something about Alec calling him _sir._ Magnus groaned and then pressed his legs together.

“Well, I’m sure we can talk it out somehow,” said Magnus and stood up, walking over to Alec, who smiled and nodded. “But I’ll need you to work hard and deep for me,” said Magnus and Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’ touch on his chest and he swallowed thickly. “It might take you _hours_ to leave this office,” said Magnus and looked at the desk, Alec closing his eyes. “Are you sure you’d be up for it, Lightwood?”

“Oh, it would be my pleasure, sir,” gasped Alec and Magnus grinned. But Alec finally cracked and broke his character again, pinning Magnus against the desk, kissing him hard and with one swift move, he threw everything that was on the desk on the floor, giving him a clear surface for lifting Magnus up and prompting him up onto the desk, crushing lips together again as he bit into Magnus’ lower lip, who was slowly melting away under his touches. Alec slowly pulled back and bit his lip. “D-did you have something like this in mind, sir?” asked Alec and Magnus grabbed the back of Alec’s neck and kissed him again, pulling on his hair and he yanked his head back then, telling him just who was in control.

“I like how you think,” whispered Magnus and then allowed Alec to kiss him again.

An hour later or so, when Alec was resting on top of Magnus, both sticky and covered in sweat, the glasses laying on the desk next to Magnus, the warlock started giggling as he reached over for them and he then looked up at Alec, who was still impressed. Oh wow, the power that those glasses held… Magnus was… he was… _wow._ Even in his mind, Alec couldn’t string together a sentence, because Magnus had completely rocked his world.

“Mmm, it’s safe to say we’re keeping these,” commented Magnus and put the glasses on himself, Alec then taking in the sight. Oh, what a sight. Magnus looked _so_ hot with those on as well and Alec just nodded.

“Oh, yeah,” said Alec and Magnus winked.

“Like what you see, huh?” asked Magnus as a playful smile spread across his lips and Alec just gave him a heated kiss as a reply. Magnus was giggling as Alec announced that the second round was happening in the bedroom and he just complied, literally running after Alec, who was already waiting for him on the bed as thus they drowned themselves in the pleasure of making love again.

_Those glasses were no joke!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
